The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a fluoroscopic image display apparatus, and specifically relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus that detects X-rays irradiated from an X-ray irradiator, passed through a subject, and takes a fluoroscopic image, and an apparatus to display that fluoroscopic image.
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates X-rays to a subject from an X-ray irradiator, and detects transmitted X-rays with an X-ray detector to form a fluoroscopic image. The subject faces the X-ray detector between the X-ray irradiator and the X-ray detector in a lying posture.
There are two postures of the subject facing the X-ray irradiator; a posture in which the belly of the subject faces the X-ray irradiator and that in which the back the subject faces the X-ray irradiator. The fluoroscopic images taken in these different postures are reversed in left-right direction. Therefore, the fluoroscopic image is analyzed to determine the posture, and the result is displayed on the fluoroscopic image (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-243448), as an example).